I Long For You
by Beyond Life
Summary: B has waited ever so long for this night...and now it's finally come time to go see his love. Slash/Lemon Warning. BB/L
1. Act 1

Hello, everyone. This is my first fic, and I'm hoping it'll come out well. Either way, it's up for anyone to enjoy, hate, and/or throw things at.

I don't own any characters, or the Death note series. I'm not making any profit, etc, etc. You've seen it all before. So yeah, here we go. Fingers crossed!

Skinny, pale, dark hair. He licked his lips, imagining the man in his head. The perfect man. The only one he'd ever longed for…and the one who didn't care at all. But that was all going to change tonight. He'd spent years, following him, watching, waiting. And finally, he knew exactly what he'd do.

Smiling and humming the tune of a song he'd heard the other day, he took up the knife laying next to him looking at his bare chest. Just as pale, he was like a mirror image of his love…just with a few battle scars.

The smile grew wider as he placed the cold tip to his skin, tracing the familiar pattern on his chest, preparing. He winced for just a moment as he broke through the scarred flesh, letting just a little blood fall, catching it with a finger and putting it in his mouth. "Sweet…but how is yours?" He lay back, hanging the knife above his face. Oh, how he longed to know. Soon…soon. As a drop fell from the knife, he caught in on his tongue, going over it all once again, with a long dreamy sigh.

It's time. He smiled, stepping out of the shower and toweling off, all the blood rinsed off now. He had to look perfect to meet perfection. Drying his hair, he dropped the towel, looking himself over one more time. "You're ready…"

He walked over to the dresser beside the bed, singing lightly as he dressed.(To the tune of Misa no Uta.) "Careful what you do…cause B is watching your every move…watch yourself in the dark street…for I'm sure, you know that I am there."

He pulled the black shirt over his head, shaking his hair from his face as he looked at the knife next to the mirror. "Even if you're far away, and alone…you can be sure that I'll find you there…this I know…"

He picked up the knife, wiping a bit of blood from it and putting it in his pocket and walking out to the door, taking a look at his apartment. "I'll draw you close for a while, so quiet…I'll tell you everything…if you've forgotten my name, then you're gonna bleed, but I will forgive…I'm sure that I will forgive…"

He left the dark room, stepping out into the hall, letting the song fade into a hum as he left the building entirely, heading down the streets in the setting sun.

Finally…it was actually happening. He stepped into the apartment building, slipping over to the elevator before the woman at the desk could notice him and heading up. "4-412-92731." He rehearsed flawlessly, the elevator stopping at the fourth floor. He stepped out, humming again as he stepped down the hall. "410…411…here we are." He looked at the keypad lock. He'd thought his love was more subtle than that…but alas, it was not to be.

Entering the code, he heard a click, his heart jumping for joy, as he opened the door silently and stepped inside. It was warm…he could smell sugar on the air. If there were any doubt before… his thought was interrupted as the old one stepped up. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"Ah, my apologies, sir." He calmly pulled closed the door and stepped toward the old man. "I'm just here to see L…can he come out and play?"

The man looked at him like he was crazy. He hated the look. "I'm afraid he can't…"

He frowned, hiding his face as he felt tears falling from his eyes. "But…but…but…"

The old man ate it up, stepping closer and putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, but no one-"

It cut off as his knee collided with his stomach, and the old man collapsed on his shoulder. "There we are…" He set him down on the floor gently, stepping in the direction the old many came from, his heart pounding. It was time. Finally.

He heard slow typing coming from behind a door, a light blue glow emerging from the partially open door. It was him… Silently, he stepped over, pushing open the door and stepping in, watching his love type away about some silly criminal. Slowly, step by step, he made his way over and just as he was about to reach out and touch him, L snapped around and grabbed his arm. "Who are you?" he asked, calmly but firmly.

"I knew you wouldn't disappoint." He grinned. "But you forgot…I'm hurt."

L leapt from the chair, flipping him over and dropping him to the floor. "Who…are…you…?"

"You tease, you know me…come here, love!" he easily slipped out of L's grip, flipping over and pinning him down.

"Wait…you?"

"You remember?" His heart was filled with joy, as his eyes ran over the slender body underneath him.

"Yes…you were once very promising…whatever happened to you?"

"Enough!" he yelled, hurt by the accusation. "All I ever did was love you…and you rejected me…you moved on without a care. All those little shits you try to replace me with." He spat next to L's face. "They don't deserve you…"

"And you do? Look what you're doing."

"I'm loving you!" He yelled, grabbing the chair and slamming it against L's head, watching the light leave his eyes as he faded into unconsciousness. "And I will…no matter what." He picked L up, carrying him out to the living room, smelling the sugar on his person. What a night he had planned.


	2. Act 2

I have found the lemons! Or at least, I hope I did. Anyways, you don't wanna hear me. You want the rest of the story, so here you go.

* * *

He lay there, resting his head on L's chest , listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart, bringing that sweet red essence through his body. How he longed to taste of the forbidden fruit. And finally he'd have the chance.

Suddenly, L stirred, groaning a little. "What…why can't I move…"

He smiled, sitting up on his chest and looking down into his eyes. "I had to tie you down. You kept trying to hurt me." Each of L's limbs was tied to a leg of two opposite couches with torn pieces of shirt.

"What do you want from me…?" L asked. He must have a massive headache. It only made sense.

"I just want to love you. To give you my heart…forever."

"Don't do this…"

"Hush…you're gonna love this." He grinned widely, pulling the knife from his pocket, feeling the heartbeat below him speed up. "Getting excited?" He slid down, sitting atop L's hips and leaning forward, laying against him and putting it away. "Not 'll have to wait a little…" He pressed his lips forcefully onto L's as L struggled against it. He broke it off. "I've never seen this side of you before…so feisty…I like it."

He smiled widely, grabbing L's head and holding it still while he kissed him again, deeper this time, slipping his tongue through his lips slowly but surely until he absolutely had to breath, jerking up and breathing deeply. "You taste sweet…is that chocolate?"

"Donuts…" L said, too much in shock to argue as he gasped for air.

"Yummy." He licked his lips. "I wonder what the rest of you tastes like…" He slid down L's body again, locking eyes for just a moment. "Let's find out…"

"No…no, wait. Ah…" L shivered and stopped as he pressed his warm lips on his neck, licking the skin slowly and sensually. Gently at first, he ran his teeth back and forth over the tense flesh, finding a nice spot and biting down harder, sucking on it and savoring the sweet, sweet taste. Everything about him was sweet…this must be what heaven was like. He kept going for several minutes, before finally letting L have his neck back, looking at the sizable mark.

"You've got a hickey." He laughed a little as he looked at it.

L looked at him sympathetically. "Why are you doing this?"

"Out of love." He wrapped his arms around L's chest, staring into his eyes. "Why don't you understand? Why don't you love me?"

"Love…is that all you want?"

"Yes…" He nuzzled L's cheek, staring at him. "You're my everything…"

"You know you can't have that…"

He stopped, sliding up. "What do I have to do? I'll do anything to make you love me, L. You will love me." He slid down L's body before getting an answer, looking at his pants. L looked down as best he could. "No…no, you wouldn't."

But he was in his own world, undoing the button and the zipper on L's pants and sliding them down to his knees, staring at the small bulge in his boxers. "Aw…you're not having a good time?" He placed his hand on it, rubbing slowly and softly against it, feeling a chill run through L. "You like that?"

"Stop it…stop…nnnn." L moaned a little, his member growing as it was rubbed.

"There we go…" He smiled, pulling down the boxers until it stood straight up in front of him. "It's big…" he smiled, running his tongue from the bottom to the tip, getting another violent shiver. "Ooo. This is even sweeter than your neck, L. I like it…" he grinned, tantalizingly running his tongue up and down until he reached the tip again and a splotch of white hit his nose, stopping him cold. "I knew you liked it." He wiped it off his nose, sucking on the finger and pulling it out wet, but clean.

"I know what you're thinking…don't…" L arched his back as he pressed his entire mouth over the member, sucking harder than he'd ever done before.

L moaned as he came into his mouth, sweat dripping off of him in beads. "I...I...you..."

"Lost for words?" He smiled, licking a bit of his lip as he let go, practically diving forward to stare into L's face. "Well, this is when things get good..." he whispered in his ear with another smile, drawing back out the knife.

L's eyes got big, as he stared at the shining blade in shocked silence.

He grinned, slowly pressing the tip of the blade to L's neck and gently sliding it down to his shirt, pulling it harder and tearing through the white fabric with ease, staring at the pale, almost luminescent chest of his love, his heart was pounding faster and faster. "L...do you love?"

"W-what...?"

"Do you love...?" He looked into L's eyes, knife lowering to his chest as he pressed the cold steel to it. "It's very simple..." He gently traced the muscles on L's chest as he spoke. "Do..." he slid the knife to his right nipple, circling it with the blade. "You..." He stopped, lifting the blade and lunging forward, staring at L once more, stabbing just to the side of ear. "Love..."

L stared back, his mouth frozen open.

"A fighter to the end...I love that about you..." He lay his lips upon L's one more time, tasting him again before pulling back. "But I promised fun...and I keep my promises..."

* * *

Wow...I meant for this to be a two-part story, but I guess I'll cut off once more for suspense. Bwahaha! I hope you're enjoying it.


	3. Act 3

And here it is. The conclusion to L and B's strange affair. I won't waste your time too long. Just long enough to say, Enjoy!

* * *

Slowly, as if cutting the air, he moved the knife closer and closer to L's body. The tension was incredible. He wanted nothing more than to tear into him. But he wouldn't...L was special. He deserved better than that.

Finally, the cold blade made contact with L's skin, sending a shiver through his whole body. He pressed gently, taking a breath as it sank in like fresh bread. L's mouth gaped and he clenched his teeth, as he pulled the knife along slowly, bringing it back once the cut crossed the entire left half of his chest.

He looked it over slowly, the silvery blade coated in dark red blood. He stuck out his tongue, licking from the bottom to the tip of both sides until there was no more. Laughing a little, he looked at L. "You taste just like my favorite jam...and I want more."

He dropped to L's convulsing chest. He wouldn't die from this. He'd made sure to avoid the lung, so there was no need to worry. Greedily, his eyes set upon the cut, a glint flashing over them as he pressed his mouth to it, kissing the bloody gash. L cried out in pain as he let his tongue invade his body, lapping up the sweet blood that was now rushing to it. He worked his way down, making sure to get it all as it left L's body. "Relax...you're all clean." he smiled as he took his mouth from the cut, his face dripping with blood and his teeth stained red.

The wound was now twice as thick, but it wasn't dripping anymore, save for the occasional drop, and all that was left was a red stain on his chest here and there.

"Why, B?" L tried to catch his breath.

His eyes lit up. "What did you say?" He lunged toward L's face. "What did you call me...?"

"...B..."

His eyes lit up. "Well, it's a start. Now say my name. My _whole_ name."

"B-beyond..."

"Closer...say it...say it!" He grabbed L's face, holding it so close to his, he could smell each unsteady breaths.

"Beyond...Birthday." L practically spat it out.

"Beyond Birthday!" He nearly jumped for joy. "I knew you wouldn't forget, my love...you never forget anything." He wrapped his arms tightly around L, ignoring the yells as he pressed on the open wound.

"Now there's just one...last...thing..." He stared into L's eyes. "Say you love me...scream it to the heavens..."

"No..."

"Do it!" He grabbed the knife, holding it to L's throat, anger flaring in his face. "Say you love me!"

"Never..."

He growled, trying with all his might to cut off his love's head. But his arm wouldn't move. He couldn't do it. "Fine...it doesn't matter of you love me...because I love you. I love you so very much, L." He voice started to pick up, going faster as he sat up. "All I've ever wanted was to give you my heart, L...all my life, it's all I ever wanted!"

He cut open his own shirt with the knife. "All those years at Wammy's...training to 'become' the next L. I never wanted that! And no one ever could! From the moment I met you, I knew it. You are perfection. And no one has EVER copied perfection." He touched the tip of the blade to his chest, tracing the familiar pattern over and over, harder each time.

"I didn't want to be you, I wanted to be with you. Work with you, love you, do everything with you!" he pressed harder as blood ran down his chest.

"I knew then, what so many godforsaken people on this hellhole of a planet think they know now. I knew true, undying, unrequited love!" He felt the blade scraping against his ribs with each time passing.

"THAT is why I went crazy, L. They didn't understand it. They had no idea. All the pictures I made. All the stories I wrote. They said I was mentally ill. I heard them. While they sat there, all smug. Acting like I couldn't hear from across the room. 'How could he do all that with his blood? It's unheard of!' " he spat next to L's body. "Well, the blood was my passion! It made my love all the more real!"

He stopped, reaching the bottom tip of the cut. "So I ran away the night before. They'd have locked me up. Stopped my art. Tried to keep our love apart. I couldn't let them ruin something so pure...and then, I found you. For years, I waited for the perfect time and this is it, L! Tonight is my moment of pure ecstasy! My heaven!" He held the knife out before him. "For tonight is the night I give L-kun my heart..."

He plunged the dagger deep into his chest. "Tonight is the night the lovers become one! The night I die!" He drew with all his might, bringing with it his beating heart. "The night I become immortal!" He fell forward onto L, putting the heart in his face. "Eat it..."

L turned his head away, shutting his eyes.

"Eat it!" With his last strength, he held open L's jaw, shoving the heart in and making him bite it, rubbing his throat until he swallowed. "Now...I'm always with you." He grinned, letting his head drop beside L's and whispering in his ear. "You'll never forget this, L...you'll never forget...me..." he blood was draining fast. He'd be dead in under a minute.

:For you..." Dropping the knife, he drew a folded up paper from his pocket. "I...love...you..."His eyes shut slowly and he went limp, dropping the paper by the frozen L's face. "Do.....you........love....?"

And all was silent, save for L's heavy breaths. He shook with utter horror. "Watari..." it was just above a whisper. "WATARI!" he yelled for the one person in the world he could trust, but there was no answer. Just more silence, as tears began to stream down his face.

* * *

...there's nothing to say after that...I even got teary writing it...


	4. Epilogue

Watari awoke with a start somewhere very dark. He looked around and stood slowly, hitting his head on a shelf. He found that the wall in front of him was a door, and quickly found the knob, opening it. It was bright. It must have been at least 8 a.m. Then it all came back to him. Last night, the young man. He hit him, and... "L!" he rushed into the computer room, and not finding him ran to the living room, finding L half naked, and another boy laying on top of him. They were a bloody mess, and...was that a heart? He tried not to faint, dropping by L's side.

L had passed out somewhere in the night. Tears stained his bloody cheeks, and he kept muttering something quietly. Leaning in, Watari heard it get louder. "I do love...I do love...I do love..."

Watari found a paper laying next to L, stroking his head gently as he picked it up and unfolded it. On it was a very detailed drawing in red ink. No...it was blood too. It was a picture of the two, holding hands with a speech bubble between them, both saying 'I love you.'

"Jesus..." He shook his head, pulling out his cell phone and dialing 911. "Officer, please get here right now. I'm at apartment 412 in the Rolling Hills apartment complex...and bring an ambulance." He hung up as the man confirmed it, redialing a different number. "Roger? I have some grave news...I've found B..."

* * *

So, that's it for my story. If anyone cried reading the third chapter, that's the sort of thing I was trying to get. Please, drop a comment or pm me or something letting me know what you though. I hope I've done well for my first time, and that you'll keep reading in the future.

Also, I'm not always the fastest to come up with ideas, so if anyone wants me to do a story of a certain pair, be it straight, gay or whatever, let me know. I'll do my best. Or a non-romance one. I'm not picky, I'll try my hand at an action fic or something.

Hoping to hear from more of you,  
Beyond Life.


End file.
